A Helping Hand
by simonetteluver127
Summary: Jeanette has an accident and simon must help her through it while the others are away.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS WILL HAVE A LOT OF FLUFF! AND ENJOY!**

**A HELPING HAND**

Dave was on a business trip and Theo, Eleanor, Alvin, Britt, and were giving autographs and selling CDs so that left Simon and Jeanette home alone.

Simon woke up early to make breakfast which meant calculating how far the waffle will fly from the toaster and putting a plate there and calculating how long it will take and waiting for it to pop out.

Jeanette had just woke because she smelled waffles and was coming down the stairs just as Simon was coming up the stairs to wake her up.

"Well good morning" he said.

"Good morning Simon"

"Come here I want to show you something" he said.

Then he guided her to the kitchen and faced her and put his back toward the toaster and counted down.

"3..2..1.. now!" he said then the waffles flew out of the toaster and landed on the plate he set up.

"impressive" she said.

"Thanks, Shall we eat?"

"Yes I was ready when I smelled them upstairs"

Then they got the waffle and cut it in half and had their breakfast. Then Simon jumped off the table he waited for Jeanette and when she went to jump off she slipped and fell off. She braced herself for the impact of her back to the floor but instead she felt Simon catch her.

"Thanks Simon"

"No problem"

Then Simon put her down and they walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Simon Im going to go to the bathroom I will be right back"

"OK" he said.

Then the next thing he heard was a thud from upstairs and Jeanette screaming. He rushed upstairs and found Jeanette lying on the ground screaming in pain.

"What's wrong!?" he asked paniking.

"I think I broke my leg!" she screamed.

"O my God Um um just hold on Jeanette!"

Then he ran down stairs and called 911 and soon the ambulance arrived and took him and Jeanette to the hospital.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Simon was pacing around in the waiting area waiting for Jeanette to get out of surgery.

"Mr. Seville" the doctor said.

"Yes is she OK!" he said jumping up worried.

"She is fine and you may come in now" the doctor said.

Then Simon ran into the room and jumped on the bed where Jeanette was lying.

"Jeanette are you OK?" he asked

"Ya im fine just a little sore"

"Thank God your OK" he said.

" she has broken both her arms and her right leg"

_Thud_

Simon had passed out so the doctor picked him up and layed him down beside Jeanette until he woke up. When Simon woke up the first thing he saw was a purple blur.

"Jeanette where are my glasses?" he asked.

"Their over here the doctor took the off your face when you passed out" she said.

"Can you hand them to me" he asked

"Simon both my arms are broken I cant move them" she said.

"O sorry I forgot but I can't see anything its all a blur" he said

"Hmm I have and idea" she said.

**PLEASE REVIEW PART 2 SHOULD BE COMING TODAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2 OF A HELPING HAND**

"What is your idea" Simon asked.

"I will tell you where to walk and when to turn"

"Good idea so where do I start"

"Turn right" she said

So Jeanette led Simon to his glasses. And Simon put his glasses on his face.

"That's better" he said blinking his eyes a few times. Then the doctor walked in and said that Jeanette could go home but she would need someone to be with her at all times no matter what she was doing.

"Jeanette and I are home alone" Simon said.

"Well you will have to be with her till she recovers. And never I mean never leave her side." The doctor said.

**BACK HOME**

"So Jeanette um do you need anything" he asked

"A matter of fact I do, I have and itch on my back can you scratch it?" she asked.

"Sure"

So Simon placed his paw on her back and started to scratch.

"Thanks Simon" she said.

"My Pleasure" he replied

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked.

**PLEASE HELP ME I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK PLEASE LEAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A HELPING HAND PART 3**

"I think we should tell your brothers and my sisters and Dave and Ms. Miller about the accident" She said.

"OK I will call them and tell them about it and that they need to come home" He said.

So Simon called everyone about the accident and they rushed home.

**WHEN EVERYONE WAS HOME**

"Jeanette are you OK you look terrible!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"I'm fine" She replied.

"Jeanette tell us what happened" said Ms. Miller.

"Well Simon and I had just finished breakfast and we sat down on the couch and then I had to go to the bathroom and I walked upstairs and slipped on Alvin's shirt and then I screamed in pain and Simon rushed over to me and then the next thing I knew I was at the hospital with casts on my arms and leg and Simon had just interred the room and then he passed out" Jeanette said.

"And Alvin that is why you put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket" Simon said.

"O shut up Simon!" Alvin said.


End file.
